Dragon and Sock Puppet
The Dragon and Sock Puppet are actually the same monster (the Sock Puppet is either on the Dragon's left hand or on its tail). It is very powerful due to the Dragon's fire breath dealing a lot of damage in a short time, and the Sock Puppet not taking damage. Background This monster lives somewhere in Lava World. When the Crashers see the wheel artifact for the ship at the dock, they will attempt to go through a cave to get it, before a Sock Puppet appears to block the path, and then the battle begins. Other than that, this monster is pretty mysterious. Attacks The Dragon primarily attacks by breathing out fire that deals rapid damage. Occasionally, it lifts its right fist, allowing an enemy Fire Demon to enter the scene. The Sock Puppet mainly attacks by dropping boulders down a slope. It will also slam any player that stands too close to it into the ground. Strategy The best way to defeat it is to stand on the area of the ramp where the boulders would bounce over you. The Dragon can't harm you from that distance. From there, you can attack with long range magic by pressing + or + . : Note: This trick is easier to pull off in the Xbox 360 version. In the PS3 version, you must be standing in a very specific spot (located just after where the boulders first bounce) to get this to work. If you are using arrows instead (maximum or near maximum agility required), then you must shift your position slightly. You will still be safe from the boulders as well. Be advised, however, that using arrows in the PlayStation 3 version will also result in half of the arrows missing the dragon's hit box (half of the arrows will arc downward with the slope while the others go straight). Another easy method when fighting this boss is using sandwiches. If you have not upgraded your agility or magic, this boss can be killed easily by using the combo + + + repeatedly, retreating when the dragon uses its fire. Using this method is much easier if you have Sherbert, an animal orb that allows you to jump higher. Gallery Maxresdefault.jpg|Skeletal remains of the Dragon as seen in Undead Cyclops' Room. SockPuppetSlam.gif|The Sock Puppet slamming a player into the ground. Trivia * The Sock Puppet has spiraling horns and yellow eyes like a goat or the Dragon, so it's possible that the Dragon itself is convinced to be a two-headed dragon, or even a Chimera. It's also possible that it's just a strange quirk of its personality. ** The Dragon is likely controlling the Sock Puppet with its hand, with three of its claws sticking out of the sock to imitate teeth. * During the Undead Cyclops battle in the Wizard's Castle Interior, the skeletal remains of the Dragon can be seen in the background with the sock ripped and laying on the ground. * The animal orb, Dragonhead, is possibly based on the dragon's design, or probably the reanimated corpse of the dragon (as it is part of the Necromantic Pack). * There is a known glitch that causes the Dragon to face left instead of right. * Arrows fired from the ramp will fly down the ramp rather than straight to the Dragon. * Although Fire Demons appear on the same level as the Dragon and fight alongside it, The relation between them is never explained in-game. * The Dragon appears to have the Evil Wizard's cloth pattern, which could possibly be a tell-tale sign of it being some kind of incarnation of the Evil Wizard, or just a minion of him. See also * Lava World * Bosses * Fire Demon * Invincibility Glitch Category:Fire Category:Bosses Category:Characters